Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 331 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = Released to Germany in September 2010 | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa (born December 26, 1975), best known for the years he spent in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after been classified as an enemy combatant by the United States. Al Shurfa's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 331. The Department of Defense reports that Al Shurfa was born on December 26, 1975, in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. According to German media he is scheduled to be released to Germany. The German government has prepared for psychological help and is in negotiation about the transfer condition. They demand that he will not be chained on his flight to Germany like Murat Kurnaz.http://www.spiegel.de/politik/deutschland/0,1518,705743,00.html Al Shurfa and Syrian Mahmoud Salim al-Ali were released to Germany on September 16, 2010. Upon his arrival al Shurfa was sent immediately to the University Medical Center Hamburg-Eppendorf for days long physical and psychological examination because of fears that his long detention at the Guantanamo camps could have damaged his health. mirror mirror Combatant Status Review Al Shurfa was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Shurfa's memo accused him of the following:detainees ARB|Set_30_2048-2144.pdf#79}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 79-82 testimony Al Shurfa chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_6_20255-20496.pdf}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 67 Transfer to Germany Al Shurfa and another man were transferred to Germany in September 2010. mirror Al Shurfa was transferred to Hamburg. According to Der Spiegel Germany's Federal Government had sought the agreement of local authorities prior to completing the transfer. According to Der Spiegel German officials asserted that American officials had cleared the two men of suspicion of involvement with terrorism. German officials conducted interviews with the two men, in Guantanamo, in March, to confirm their suitability for transfer to Germany. German officials contacted security officials in other European countries, to confirm they had no reason to suspect the men had ties to terrorism. References External links * Ayman al Shurafa * Locked Up Alone * Germany takes in two Arab captives from Guantánamo * Who Are the Two Guantánamo Prisoners Freed in Germany? Andy Worthington, September 21, 2010 Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1975 births Category:People from Jeddah Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released